


Practice

by pearl_o



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Post-Coital, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What surprises Moira the most the first time they sleep together is that it's not very <i>good</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [introductory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/introductory/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Практика](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696929) by [meineliebe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meineliebe/pseuds/meineliebe)



What surprises Moira the most the first time they sleep together is that it's not very _good_. Which isn't to say that the sex is bad, because it's not, exactly. But it's awkward, clumsy, too slow in some places and too fast in others. It's not what Moira had expected from the heat in Erik's eyes, the way he carried himself with a confidence that spoke of familiarity and comfort with his body, and knowing how to use it.

After he took care of the condom, Erik had come back and sat on the edge of the bed, facing away from her, still nude, and picked up a pack of cigarettes from the nightstand. His lighter is still in his trousers, a few feet away, but it floats over to him as he makes a slight motion with his fingers. Moira lies back on the bed, propping the pillows up behind her head, and she watches thoughtfully as he smokes. The classic lines of his profile are rather beautiful in their own way, but there's an edge to his expression, even now, that mars them. That edge had faded a little during the act, but not for very long.

It suddenly occurs to Moira, all at once, to wonder how much experience Erik has had with women. Not very much, she thinks, putting the pieces together.

She sits up in the bed and leans over, setting her hand gently on Erik's back. She can feel the muscles tense up beneath her touch, but he doesn't jump or wince, no telltale signs someone could take advantage of. "Come back to bed," Moira says quietly.

Erik glances over at her, then, frowning. "What for?"

She raises one eyebrow. "Well, that was very nice, Erik, but ... I think we can do better, don't you?"

Something sparks behind Erik's eye, and Moira thinks, _competitive_ , and kisses him before he can do it first.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Practice (The Second Time’s the Charm Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695077) by [professor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor)
  * [I have done nothing wrong, ever, in my life (the genius strategist remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742729) by [professor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor)




End file.
